


Mirror Man to the Rescue!

by panpipe



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpipe/pseuds/panpipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror Man saves the world from evil. Meanwhile, Jun, the reporter on the case, is surprised by just what an idiot Mirror Man actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Man to the Rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/100386.html#cutid1).

Jun joined JEntertainment News almost a year ago, and he's still waiting for his big break. He doesn't understand why he's relegated to a desk job, when he's got the face and the personality to be one of their top newscasters.

Instead, they've got that boring Sakurai guy covering what happens, and Jun is pretty sure that Sakurai has never looked at a fashion or gossip magazine in his entire _life_.

And then suddenly, somehow, Jun gets his big break.

 

Jun always carries a video camera with him, on the off-chance he will manage to find a celebrity smashing in a car's windows, or shaving off all their hair. Which hasn't happened yet, but you know, _it could_.

What he finds instead of a crazy celebrity though, is a crazy superhero.

Or maybe it's just a crazy person who _thinks_ they're a superhero.  
   
Whichever it is, the guy is dressed entirely in _mirrors_ and appears to be using the sun's reflection to blind--a bank robber?

"STOP," the mirror man shouts. "STOP. THAT'S NOT RIGHT. YOU'RE A VERY VERY BAD MAN."

The robber crumples to the ground.

"I knew you would see the error of your ways if you only thought about it," the mirror man says smugly.

Jun blinks. Does the mirror man seriously believe that if he can just inform the person of what a _bad man_ they are being, they'll... be consumed by guilt and give themselves up?

Jun decides not to dwell on it for too long. All Jun knows for sure is that he's been rolling his camera since he first noticed the mirror man, and _this_ , he thinks excitedly, is going to be his big break for sure.

 

Jun was right. His video, narrated by himself during the fight and then coupled with a short interview with the self-proclaimed Mirror Man afterwards, puts him on the map at the company.

Unfortunately, not in the way he'd hoped.

What Jun had _wanted_ was to become one of the main reporters, maybe doing a short segment on Mirror Man but also reporting on what Koda Kumi was seen wearing yesterday.

All he gets is the short segment on Mirror Man.

 

Now instead of the homemade videos of Mirror Man, Jun gets an entire camera crew that follows him to the scene. Which, okay, that's a _slight_ improvement, and apparently ratings are up whenever one of his Mirror Man segments airs, which is cool too.

 But no one can be sure if the ratings are due to Jun or to Mirror Man, so Jun never gets a chance to do anything else.

 

One day after filming, Mirror Man decides to stick around after apprehending the bad guy. He sidles over to where Jun is currently drinking his coffee, and preparing to wrap up the filming.

Jun takes a step back as the mirror clangs painfully into his shoulder. He rubs at it absentmindedly as he asks, annoyed, "What?"

Jun wishes he could see more than Mirror Man's eyes when Mirror Man says, "Oh. Um. Sorry about that. I'm still not quite used to this suit."

"Oh. Alright."

"Um, you know," Mirror Man says awkwardly. "I designed the suit myself."

"That's nice," Jun says, rolling his eyes. Why won't this idiot get the message? Jun just wants to have himself a nice, relaxing bubble bath at home in the new apartment he was able to afford with the increase in wages he's gotten recently.

"Isn't it cool that I'm invisible?"

Jun had just taken a sip of his coffee when Mirror Man began to speak, and he splutters, coffee spewing everywhere.

"I-- _What_?"

"Yeah, the villains never know what's coming to them. It's pretty cool, don't you think? Better than I had anticipated. I think it's my disembodied voice that really makes them surrender."

Jun isn't sure how to respond, because 1) the guy thinks he's invisible, and 2) is he seriously this much of a self-absorbed asshole? Maybe he's just really stupid or something. Jun settles instead on saying, "I. Uh. Have you ever watched any of our broadcasts?"

"Oh, I don't own a TV," Mirror Man says dismissively. "I think it rots your brains, you know? I'm really pleased you guys like reporting about me though. Getting my name out to the public so they know they don't have to be afraid of evildoers anymore. I guess not all TV programs are bad."

Jun doesn't respond. He's not sure how Mirror Man would feel about the fact that Jun works at a celebrity gossip news show.

 

Mirror Man staying after the villain clean-up becomes a regular thing soon enough, and Jun finds himself inviting Mirror Man back to his place for tea. "It's good for your system," he says, sniffly.

Mirror Man's eyes look sympathetic as he asks, "Are you catching a cold?"

Jun rubs at his nose, then winces because he's been rubbing at it and blowing it so much lately that it's red and painful. He knew he shouldn't have gotten the off-brand tissues, but he's finding that some of his habits from when he was nothing but an underpaid desk drone are hard to break. "It's nothing," he says, a slight pout to his lips. He doesn't like being pitied, especially by someone who thinks he's _invisible_ just because he's surrounded by mirrors.

"Hey, give me your address," Mirror Man says, "I'll meet you there after I buy some cold medicine for you."

"That's not neces--" Jun tries to say, before Mirror Man interrupts him.

"You don't have any at your place though, do you?"

Jun blinks. "I. How did you know that?"

"You like to think you're tough when you're not. And you probably care more about other people's health than your own. It was a logical conclusion. Look, I'll see you there, okay?"

Jun wonders if he should be worried that a _crazy wannabe superhero_ wants to nurse him back to health, but then he decides that, actually, it's nice to have someone worrying over him for once.

 

Jun and Mirror Man stay up talking for a few hours, which is sort of awkward, because Mirror Man is still in his suit, and it's hard to sit comfortably on a sofa when you're in a boxy suit made of mirrors. Still, Jun is pretty sure it's against the rules to suggest he take the suit off, so Jun pretends not to notice.

And then, before he knows it, Jun feels lightheaded, and weak, and really, he had a slight fever when he went to film Mirror Man earlier but it hadn't been _that_ bad. Maybe he should have refused the job when he'd seen how much it was snowing, but Jun hadn't wanted to risk losing the one thing that's keeping him from secretarial duties.

 

When he wakes up, an unfamiliar face is hovering over his.

Jun falls off the bed in surprise, landing in a twist of blankets and something painfully jabbing into his back. "I. Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?"

The man looks hurt. He pouts. "I was nursing you back to health. I can't believe you forgot."

 The man must be insane. Some sort of insane stalker. And-- Wait-- Are those _tears_ glistening in his eyes?

That's when Jun notices what's jabbing into his back is a _mirror suit_. An _empty_ mirror suit. "I. _Mirror Man_?"

The man smiles brightly, and nods vigorously. "Yeah!"

Jun's not sure how to respond, so he settles for a simple, "Oh."

"I was thinking we could go to an amusement park today," Mirror Man says brightly.

"I. With you in your suit?" Jun refuses to be seen in public like that for anything other than work.

"Um," Mirror Man says awkwardly. "Well, I guess we could go in my normal outfit. I'm just. Kind of shy. When I'm not in the suit. That's all."

Jun had always figured there was some underlying reason the guy dressed up in a suit he believed made himself invisible, but he hadn't expected some kind of crippling shyness to be the cause. And yet, even knowing this about Mirror Man, and knowing that Jun really, really hates shy people, Jun is still tempted to agree to this outing.

And that's when he realizes something.

"Is this a _date_?" Jun asks incredulously.

Mirror Man's ears go bright red. "Um, I mean, if you don't see me that way, we could just go as friends, I mean--"

Jun cradles his head in his hands. He doesn't believe this is happening to him, and he certainly doesn't believe he's about to say something so exceedingly stupid.

"Look, I'm Matsumoto Jun. Tell me your real name, and I'll consider it a date."


End file.
